To Boldly Go
by XxTheIvoryQuillxX
Summary: "My whole body seized up, rigid and immovable. My chest screamed in agony as my heart stuttered and my lungs froze. Darkness crept into the corners of my vision. Finally, my knees buckled, meeting the unforgiving earth in a cloud of dust. Before my very eyes towered the beginnings of a vessel I would recognize anywhere. The Starship Enterprise."
1. Chapter 1

_"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."_

 **\- Mary Shelley,** _ **Frankenstein**_

~xXx~

When I woke up, it was in the middle of nowhere.

I almost thought it was a dream. The field around me was positively ethereal, bathed in a dense fog that fought to douse the light of the morning sun. My vision was limited to perhaps a half mile in any direction, although I suspected there was not much to see.

It was too cold, however, to be anything other than reality.

Decked out in nothing more than my undergarments, a pair of leggings, and a long black tee, there was little between my skin and the damp, biting chill of the morning mist. I shivered, rolling onto my side and pushing myself up. Almost immediately I crumpled again, my head spinning with a particularly nasty case of vertigo.

Exhaling slowly, I waited until the world stopped tilting before trying again. Finding myself successful I pushed a little further, rising to my feet in halting, clunky movements. A series of aches and pains were quick to make themselves known. Whether they originated from my stint on the ground or from whatever (whoever?) had brought me here, I neither knew nor cared.

All I wanted was to find... something. A phone. A building. A city. Anything that might lead to a way home. Anything that might tell me where I was and how I'd gotten here.

Perhaps it was a prank. A bit of a vicious one, if you asked me, but why else would I have fallen asleep in my own bed only to wake up in a random field? I wasn't worth kidnapping. No money, no influence, no power. I had never been known to sleepwalk. But... No one had keys to my apartment but me and the landlady.

If kindly old Mrs Jenkins was responsible for this mess, I would eat my left foot. There was just no way.

Another, more violent shiver wracked my frame and I grimaced, crossing my arms. The speculation could wait until I had found some form of civilisation. Preferably before I froze to death.

A quick glance in all directions garnered no indication of anything but more field. My lips twisted into a scowl and I squinted, determined to avoid choosing a direction blindly. A wrong choice had the potential to be... dangerous.

There! Looming in the distance, I could see just the barest hint of an outline through the haze. It was certainly not much, but it was all I had.

I cursed my bare feet as I began the trek, knowing they would be battered and bruised by the end of it. Though the grass was soft, the rocks and soil were most definitely not. Despite my best efforts to avoid them, the sharpest stones always seemed to gravitate towards me. Soon, I was leaving a small trail of crimson spots in my wake.

~xXx~

It felt like an eternity before I made any sort of real headway towards the structure. My aches grew to near-unbearable levels, my body now covered in a thick layer of sweat and grime. And my feet- oh my poor, poor feet- were a bloody, painful mess. Still I moved forward, trudging over hills and across what appeared to be dirt paths.

Now I seemed to be no more than a mile away, the top of some tall structure just barely visible just over the hills in front of me. The fog was thinning as well now, the daylight growing stronger every minute.

I scrambled up the mound, eager to reach my destination. Desperate, even. I _needed_ to escape this grassy expanse from hell. _Needed_ to be done with this awful, awful morning. Once I got in there I was demanding a phone, calling the police, and hitching a ride to the nearest hospital in an ambulance. My feet were probably going to need stitch-

My whole body seized up, rigid and immovable. For the briefest of moments, I was completely and utterly still. My chest screamed in agony as my heart stuttered and my lungs froze. Darkness crept into the corners of my vision. Finally, my knees buckled, meeting the unforgiving earth in a cloud of dust.

Before my very eyes towered the beginnings of a vessel I would recognize anywhere.

The _Starship Enterprise_.

~xXx~

An engine purred somewhere in the distance behind me, growing steadily closer to my immobile form. Though the sound effectively broke my reverie I still did not move, trapped in a maelstrom of awe and terror. Possibilities, questions, theories- they swirled through my mind in a debilitating confusion tornado, ripping through the logic and reason that said I ought to be begging whoever it was for their phone.

It was only when the purring cut off some five feet behind me that I realized they weren't just going to pass me by.

Of course they weren't. I wasn't invisible. I was quite clearly injured and in distress- it would take a special breed of bastard to pass my sorry ass by. And if my suspicions were correct (which they weren't because I was fucking crazy _oh my god this couldn't be real_ ) then the man behind me was not that breed. He was _a_ breed, but not _that_ breed _._ A good one. Good bastard.

Fuck, I was going giddy from shock.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I slumped, suddenly so far beyond exhaustion it was amazing I was even still awake. Mere moments passed before I felt strong arms wrap around my torso, my body being gently dragged to settle atop the driver's lap. I fell against a broad chest, finding it comfortably warm after so long in the cold. A rythmic beat came from just below my cheek, lulling me closer and closer to a deep sleep.

"Hey, hey- look at me, you gotta look at me." I tried. I really, really tried, but it was just so _hard_. "Don't pass out, you hear me? You have to stay awake!"

Sorry, Captain. No can do.

~xXx~

 **And there it is! The first chapter of To Boldly Go. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **This is a project I've had in mind for a while, but we'll see where it goes. I'm not super knowledgable about Star Trek- I watched a few episodes of the 1966 series as a kid, but mostly stuck to Next Gen movies. I stopped watching for quite a few years for one reason or another, but dove right back into the fandom upon the release of the 2009 version. If I make any mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can correct them.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 _ **The Ivory Quill**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less."_

 **\- Marie Curie**

~xXx~

When I woke for the second time, the world around me was bustling.

Voices assaulted my senses from every direction. I was surrounded by strangers, the room a blur of quick, purposeful motion. A number of emotions could be seen on various features- some quite obviously not human.

Fear was a prominent one. Anger. Concern. Intrigue.

It took me a moment to realize the sentiments were directed at no one other than _myself_.

The soft metallic rattle of restraints met my attempts to sit up, my wrists and ankles shackled to the cool silver table beneath me. Every set of eyes snapped to me, the strangers in the room instantly on guard. I blinked in reply, struggling to work through the haze that muddled my mind.

"Hello...?" My voice produced, almost against my will. My ears rang with the word, a throbbing in my skull I hadn't previously noticed making itself known. I felt my face twist into a grimace, a hand flinching in an aborted attempt to clutch at my pounding temples.

A few of the strangers exchanged glances. One blonde (seemingly human?) woman, clad in a blue long sleeve top, a ponderously familiar pin, and black bottoms, stepped forward with a frown.

"I am Lieutenant Alecia Husk of Starfleet. Do you know where you are?"

My brain nearly collapsed beneath the flood of memories.

Waking up. The field. Walking.

The _Enterprise_.

"Star... fleet..." I whispered. "Lieutenant?" I wanted nothing more than to simply close my eyes- to block it all out, to return to the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness. Even if it was only a temporary reprieve.

"Subject is highly disoriented, Lieutenant." Another of the room's inhabitants- this one a green skinned male (perhaps an Orion?)- announced as if the woman could not discern that for herself. Lieutenant Husk shot him a withering glance. Silently I agreed, though the word "disoriented" hardly covered the emotional turmoil that was eating away at my cognitive abilities.

Wait a minute.

"Subject?" I demanded, the term bringing to mind some unpleasant possibilities. "What- I'm not a subject!" I pulled desperately at the chains that bound me, fear winning out over all other sensations. "Please, please, you have to let me go- I'm not a subject! _I'm not a subject_ -"

Husk's response was swift, one hand resting on my forehead and the other on my shoulder. Belatedly I realized she was preventing me from hurting myself with my thrashing, her stern green gaze boring unflinchingly into my own wild blues.

"Calm down." Authority resonated deep within the words, and my body obeyed instinctually. I could do nothing but stare into her eyes, awaiting her next words with bated breath. "We have no plans to hurt you." She assured, and I felt myself begin to relax. "Ensign Jorasr-" Here she shot a glare in the green man's direction, "simply didn't know your name."

"I..." I frowned, glancing at "Jorasr" uncertainly. "Evren." I whispered finally, looking back to the Lieutenant still towering over me. "Evren Matthis."

"Well, Miss Matthis," Husk relented, leaning back into an upright position, "We have a few questions for you."

~xXx~

I was freed from the confines of the table once it was clear that I wasn't an immediate danger- to myself or others- and led to an adjacent room with a table and several chairs. It appeared to be a break room of sorts, with what was likely a replicator built into one of the walls and a variety of inspirational and comedic posters littering the space.

Choosing to sit in one of the plastic chairs rather than the couch that rested at the other end of the room, I was swiftly encircled by the blue-shirts that had for one reason or another taken an interest in me.

Lieutenant Husk sat across from me, setting her elbows atop the table and resting her chin in her hands.

"Miss Matthis." She began haltingly, studying my expression intently. I wondered in passing if I was unknowingly gaping like a fish. It wouldn't surprise me if I had been. It wasn't every day one found oneself in what they had believed to be a fictional universe. "I'll ask again. Do you know where you are?"

"Um..." I had a vague idea, but nothing certain. "No ma'am."

"You are in the medical ward of Riverside Shipyard." Husk confirmed my suspicions. "Do you know how you got here?"

Again, a vague idea, but no definitive answer.

"No ma'am."

"At Oh-Seven-Forty-Three, a Cadet hopeful by the name of James Tiberius Kirk arrived with you on his back, claiming to have found you in distress a little more than a kilometer away." The woman recited, sitting back in her seat and sweeping her gaze over me. "We treated you for exhaustion, some bruising, moderate to severe shock, and multiple lacerations on your feet and ankles. Do you know how you came to be in such a state?"

"Yes ma'am." Finally, an affirmative response. Husk perked up, awaiting clarification. "I woke up in the middle of a wide field with no memory of how I got there." I recounted, watching as my audience's eyes either widened in surprise or narrowed in suspicion. "I could see a structure in the distance, and decided to walk towards it. The journey was what caused the exhaustion, bruising, and lacerations."

For a moment I debated how to continue my explanation. The truth? A lie? If they thought I was mentally unstable I would likely be carted off to a mental health facility to spend my days trying to convince tired nurses that I didn't belong there. If they found out I was lying- and certainly they had a diverse selection of methods to determine such a thing- I would be hard-pressed to earn back their trust.

"The shock..." A frown tugged at my lips. "I came upon a sight that I was not expecting." There, a half-truth. "The ship... Where I come from, we are not nearly so advanced."

"I see." Was all Husk replied, her eyes drilling holes into my skull. Wishing I could cower beneath the table I fought to remain impassive, knowing that a negative reaction might impact my credibility. "One last question, Miss Matthis." I steeled myself, prepared for the worst. "Where _do_ you come from?"

~xXx~

 **Ta-da! Another day, another chapter. I'm really excited about this story, so I keep working far later into the night than I really should just to finish each chapter. Oh well! Who needs sleep when you have Star Trek, am I right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 _ **The Ivory Quill**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."_

 **\- Criss Jami**

~xXx~

The room was tense. Very tense. _Dangerously_ tense. Something was wrong.

Did they know? Did they know the truth? Was this a test? Maybe they wanted to know if I would lie to them. Maybe they wanted to know if I could keep a secret!

No, they couldn't know. Unless... Had they been the ones to bring me here? As far as I knew Starfleet hadn't developed the capability to travel between dimensions, but I could very easily be wrong. After all, Nero had inadvertently _created_ an alternate universe. Perhaps they'd figured out the more intricate details?

But they were _suspicious_ of me. Of my story. If they had brought me here, wouldn't they have known it to be truth? They could simply be very good actors, but what would be the point?

So many ways this could go wrong. So many answers that could land me in hot water. Still, I had to think of something. My silence was doing me no favors.

"I have a theory..." I began, my gaze flicking to the corner of the room, avoiding the suddenly overbearing gaze of the Lieutenant before me. _She knew she knew she knew_ -"What do you know of... alternate realities?"

"Alternate reality?" Husk barked, her arms moving up to cross over her chest in disapproval. Murmurs erupted around me, harsh whispers and awed mumbles meeting my words. I could sense, however, that I had somehow answered correctly. There was a sense of confirmation that swept the room- though disbelief lingered still.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, mirroring her pose defensively. Forcing my eyes to meet hers, I fought the urge to back down and acquiesce to whatever version of events she decided had happened. "I meant it when I said that we aren't as advanced where I come from. I just omitted the fact that 'we' was a generalization for every human society in existence."

Silence.

The butterflies in my belly must have been carnivorous, because it felt like they were taking bites out of the surrounding organs. Vicious, painful, gut-wrenching bites. It took nearly everything I had not to curl into a ball and never come back out. A part of me failed- my arms fell down around my stomach and tightened.

"..." Who knew a simple stare could be so intimidating? It was worse than any word that could ever be spoken aloud. "I would claim you were suffering from delusions, but the chemicals in your brain are balanced well enough to be within healthy margins." They had scanned my brain? In order to diagnose the shock, I supposed. An odd sense of violation filled me anyway. "So it can be believed that you have reason to believe you are from an alternate reality."

"Believe what you like." Bold words for someone so afraid. "I stand by my words."

"Very well." Husk relented, a soft smirk curling at the corner of her lips. "Your theory matches with some of our... findings." Findings? What findings? What had they found? Why had she been so vague? "I'm just curious, though. What made you think of alternate realities?" Lips pursed, the Starfleet officer cocked her head. "What if such advanced technology had simply been hidden from the public? Or perhaps, to remain in the realm of the rather extreme, you had traveled through time?"

"Uh..." Somewhat inelegant a response, but it seemed appropriate as her green irises glinted with a surprisingly mischievous challenge. I hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't I thought of that? Without telling them that I knew this world as a fictional story, I had no excuse. "I don't... Well..." Fumbling. I was fumbling. "It was just the first thing I thought of." If only the ground would open up and swallow me whole. I had lost some ground there- my lie was agonizingly obvious.

Suddenly I was under a microscope of doubt and mistrust, and I knew I would be for a long time to come.

"I see." Oh, how those two words weighed on my shoulders. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Matthis." The Lieutenant intoned, an undercurrent of sarcasm running through her voice. "Now, your injuries have been treated and you have been cleared to leave the ward. However, am I correct in assuming you have nowhere to go?" I straightened slightly, glad to be moving from the previous topic.

"Yes ma'am." An image of my family home was conjured in my mind, and my heart flinched. It was just beginning to dawn on me, the fact that I couldn't see my family. My mother, my father. My dogs. Lost to another universe. Or _I_ was, anyway. "You are correct." The words were choked, my vision blurring slightly as my eyes burned with unshed tears.

"She could stay here, Lieutenant." One of the officers behind me suggested. I didn't bother turning around to see who it was- I had very little energy left to care. "In the ward. It would be optimal for studying her."

"Miss Matthis is not a prisoner, and she is not a science experiment." Husk was quick to refute the idea, for which I was intensely grateful. The idea of being some kind of specimen for them to test and observe sent unpleasant shivers up my spine. "However, it would be best if she could be kept under watch, at least until we can determine if or when she will be returning to her home." And whether or not I was a threat, I knew, although it was left unsaid. "Miss Matthis, do you have any preference as to how you spend your time here?"

"I would like to learn." My response was immediate. Husk appeared intrigued. "I would hate to be ignorant should my stay become... extensive." I elaborated, choosing my words carefully. I couldn't outright say I wanted to go to the academy, but I could nudge the conversation in that direction.

"Admirable." The Lieutenant commented. She was looking quite a bit like the cat that had eaten the canary. Somewhat apt, considering our ongoing game of verbal cat and mouse. "Well then, I have a suggestion, if you are open to it."

"Yes ma'am." I was hesitant, but had no room to back out now.

"I will enroll you in Starfleet Academy, a well-rounded school that will serve your academic needs well. You will become a Starfleet Cadet." That was one goal reached. I did not celebrate yet, however. I could sense there was more to the Lieutenant's generosity than that. "In return, you will agree to a... shadow. Someone to watch over you and ensure proper integration."

Proper integration my ass. They were assigning me a guard, plain and simple.

"Of course." I forced out, smiling agreeably. "Who, may I ask?"

"Oh, I have someone in mind." A sense of dread began to build within me. Husk was openly smirking now, though it didn't seem to be entirely directed at myself. "I will have to contact the council and explain the situation, but I have a feeling that Commander Spock will be open to the task."

 _Fuck._

~xXx~

 **Dun dun dun! Poor Evren. I didn't just choose Spock because he's an important canonical character, though. I have actual reasoning, although you'll have to wait until next chapter to know what that is!**

 **A big thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story already. I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Creative Lunatic;** ** _Thank you so much! I worry a lot that my writing is clunky, so your review was very reassuring. I'm so glad you like it, and I hope it continues to live up to your expectations._**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time,**

 _ **The Ivory Quill**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _In critical moments, men sometimes see exactly what they wish to see."_

 _-_ **Leonard Nimoy as Spock** _ **; Star Trek, season 3, episode 9 (The Tholian Web)**_

~xXx~

The shuttle was eerily quiet. Not even the gentle hum of the engines could pierce the otherwise silent air. It seemed a bit excessive to use a full-sized Federation recruit shuttle for a measly three people- myself, Lieutenant Husk, and the pilot- but apparently a more personal sized shuttle was not readily available and Husk wanted to get this done quickly.

It had been a few hours since our last conversation. After the decision to send me to the Academy had been made, Husk had immediately contacted Starfleet Headquarters. Apparently, contact had been established the moment they had discovered whatever "findings" indicated my dimension-hopper status and Headquarters was simply awaiting an update.

Admiral Marcus, it seemed, was more than thrilled with the idea of my indoctrination into Starfleet Academy. I could only guess he hoped to study the potential of interdimensional travel for transportation purposes. Since this was three years before Nero's destruction of Vulcan, I had hope that the man wasn't planning on using me for his future warmongering aspirations.

Other Admirals agreed, along with enough members of the council, and I was packed up and shipped off with only mildly disappointed grumbling from the Shipyard science officers.

As for the Spock situation, it seemed the Commander had been allowed the chance to meet me first before deciding whether or not he was the right man for the job. Yippee.

I was _so_ screwed.

Seeing as Lieutenant Husk was currently co-piloting the craft, I was left to stew in my prematurely defeated thoughts. There was a chance, I knew, that things would work out. A fairly decent chance, even. After all, Spock, as a Vulcan, was almost guaranteed to be reasonable about the whole affair. He wasn't likely to do anything more than what was asked of him by the council- observe, report, and aid. Obviously, if I became a threat somehow he would not be merciful, but unless that point was ever reached he would probably be more of a help than a hindrance.

Still, a single touch from the man and everything could fall into so many pieces.

Nothing could be done about it now, though. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. All I could do was sit back and await impending doom. At least the ride there was smooth.

~xXx~

If the idea that Starfleet might just be mildly interested in me remained within my mind in any capacity, it was swiftly and completely crushed by the stern-faced menagerie of humans and aliens alike that had congregated around the landing pad. Like the world's most depressing welcoming party, the group inspired an unparalleled amount of trepidation.

Exiting the cockpit, Husk paused just next to where I was still seated. I did not react, too entrenched in my own negative premonitions to pay her any mind. She seemed to understand well enough and took pity on me.

"Miss Matthis." Kneeling so as to meet my blank downward stare, for once her eyes were soft. I blinked- the only response I felt capable of in that moment. "While it is true that Starfleet is a military organization, we do not strive for violence." A hand landed on my knee, far more reassuring than I expected. Head rising, I found focus a little easier. "Our goal will always be peace- even if it is the path of most resistance." Standing, the officer held out a hand.

Before my brain could even catch up with my actions, my hand was clasped in hers and we were headed for the door. I didn't mind.

Exiting the shuttle, the weight of everyone's gazes fell heavily upon my shoulders. Strangely, the all-consuming terror I had anticipated did not fill me. It was there, of course. These people would be my judge and jury for the duration of my stay here- some amount of fear was instinctual and unavoidable. But rather than all-consuming, it seemed like nothing more than a bit of unease. Husk was a miracle worker.

A vaguely familiar man stepped forward, hands behind his back, and nodded a greeting.

"Welcome to Starfleet Academy, Miss Matthis." He stated, the words something of a grand announcement. The pomp and circumstance were a little disconcerting, but it wasn't every day an interdimensional traveler became a member of Starfleet I presumed. Thankfully, the man leaned in slightly to give a more personal address; "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you, sir." The gratitude was honest. This was going better than I expected.

"Ah, where are my manners?" He chuckled, moving to my side and beginning to walk through the throng of onlookers. They parted easily enough, respectful despite their curiosity. "My name is Richard Barnett, Admiral of Starfleet and President of the Academy." So that was where I knew him from- he had been the one to head the court in both Kirk's cheating case and his promotion.

"Evren Matthis, sir." I returned. "Though I suspect you already knew that." Barnett merely hummed, a knowing twinkle in his dark brown eyes as a smirk curled on his lips. "If I may, Admiral..." Glancing around, I saw that we had moved away from the landing pad and were approaching an unmarked building. I was vaguely disappointed to have not said some form of goodbye to Husk but had hope that we would meet again. "Where are we going?"

"My office, Miss Matthis." The Admiral enlightened me, reaching for the door and pulling it open. His other hand swept the air, indicating that I should enter first. I did so with some hesitation. No more of an explanation was offered, and something told me I didn't want to ask. Whatever the plan was, I doubted I would like it much.

The hall leading up to the Admiral's door was sleek and elegant, lined with the visages of previous Academy Presidents and various Starfleet promotional posters. Numerous rooms and hallways branched off our path, but it was obvious that the wooden door with the bright gold plate at the end of the hall was our destination.

"Miss Matthis," Barnett began, stepping forward to open his office door, "meet Commander Spock." And there, standing innocently enough before the Admiral's desk- in all his Vulcan glory- was the instrument of my demise.

 _No!_

I nearly hurled myself backwards but terminated the unwanted movement instantly. Inertia had a hold on me, however, and I was left to stumble backwards to avoid falling on my rear. Barnett caught my elbow, steadying me with a frown.

"Sorry-" I gasped out. The oddity of my response registered a moment later, and I rushed to excuse it. "I was just... I've never _actually_ met... Someone not from earth." Another half-truth. They seemed to be my best friend these days. "I didn't mean to be rude." Demurely, I joined my hands in front of me and looked down at my feet.

"Your reaction is understandable, then, Miss Matthis." His voice was deep- deeper than I'd expected, anyway. I looked up, finding the Commander much closer than he had been before. Instincts screamed at me to flee, but I schooled them into submission. Running away was not a viable answer to the problem Spock posed. "You have caused no offense. If you would enter the Admiral's office, we may proceed with discussing my status as your possible guardian." I nodded in silence, and our trio moved to take our places.

"Miss Matthis, as you have noticed, the Commander is not from Earth." Barnett informed me, taking his seat behind the desk. I sank slowly into the chair on the right, and Spock- almost primly- claimed the remaining seat as his own. "He is from the planet Vulcan. Vulcan's inhabitants are well known for two facets of their culture." The Admiral seemed to be studying my reaction. I very carefully gave him as little as I could. "Their logic and their touch telepathy."

"Touch telepathy, sir?" I questioned, attempting the appropriate confusion one might feel without prior knowledge of the fact. It seemed to fool him well enough. Then again, this man was an Admiral- he hadn't gotten that title by being gullible.

"Skin-to-skin contact with a Vulcan will allow them to enter your mind." Though the surprise that decorated my features was feigned, the fear was not. "It was for these two reasons that Commander Spock was selected as a candidate for you guardianship." Here the Admiral looked to Spock, allowing him to continue the explanation.

"Due to the Vulcan adherence to logic, I am less likely to be manipulated or fooled." He was just as monotonous as he was in the movies. Light brown eyes caught the light, however, and I could see a modicum of intrigue hidden within them. "And, should you be deemed a possible danger to Starfleet, I will be instructed to perform a Vulcan mind meld in order to discern your intentions." How clinical the man was. I almost couldn't imagine him losing control and attacking Kirk, but I knew better than to brush his (admittedly somewhat minuscule) penchant for emotions aside.

"I... see." Acquiescence was my only option. The Admiral was pleased.

"Good. Now, before anything is finalized, the Commander would like to ask you a few questions." Here it was, the moment of truth. The only problem was- did I try to push him away, or did I try to make him accept?

Either way, I was probably in _so_ much trouble.

~xXx~

 **Chapter Four people! A little early because I have a plane to catch early tomorrow morning and therefore can't stay up all night writing. I'm going home for my birthday :D**

 **If Spock seems out of character at all, please,** _ **please**_ **let me know. If any of the canonical characters to come seem OOC, don't be afraid to tell me. I have some difficulty discerning the character's actual personality versus what I've unknowingly headcanoned them as.**

 **Also, this story is surprisingly popular? Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and favorited! It makes me so happy to know people like it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time,**

 _ **The Ivory Quill**_


End file.
